Untold Truths
by XxXBliTZ-GiRlXxX
Summary: There is always a secret behind every locked door. The hidden past between Erol and Torn and their ranks amongst the Krimzon Gurads. Torn/Erol
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** My first Torn and Erol story so please leave feedback so I know if to continue or not, may contain yaoi in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

**Untold Truths**

He couldn't believe he had made it this far, It was his first day amongst the Krimzon guards. Erol eyed the rest of the new recruits they were all lined up and waiting for the arrival of their new commander. A man rumoured to be so frighting that no one has even glanced at him in the wrong way, a man that has such ruthless punishments that you could barely pull through it alive, but Erol was not one to believe in stupid rumours as such. There was even a rumour going around about himself something about him being bloodlust and crazy all because he had gotten into a fight with one of the new recruits the other day a man nearly two times his size and Erol still beat the shit out of him.

So that is why Erol chose not to believe in these rumours about their commander but his opinion changed when a man walked in with a metal plate on his shoulder that had 'COMMANDER' spelt across it and a scowl on his face that looked like it had been there his whole life!

"Listen up!" The commanders raspy voice bellowed out in the room Erol swore he could hear his ears ringing "I am commander Torn and I have some news for all you firsthand soldiers" He paused for a second and glared at his recruits to see if any dare to step out of line or talk back but none did so he continued "Before you can serve us you must go for a physical examination now follow me".

They followed their new commander down a long hallway in the palace. Erol couldn't help but get a light and sickly feeling in his gut as the stopped at the end of the hallway at the front of two large steel doors where scream could be heard beyond. Erol couldn't deny he actually felt a twinge of fear at that moment.

"What kind of physical is this?" Erol glared at the taller man but did not succeed in intimidating him.

"Well you'll see soon enough" Torn looked up at the doors to see that the guy was gonna be next and by the precursors he felt bad for having to drag them through this shit. The whole 'physical examination' thing was a cover up by Baron Praxis for what Torn looked at as branding his soldiers so they would never forget what they were and who they belonged to.

Erol heard one last scream before the metal doors opened again waiting for him to make his way in, as he walked in the room the metal doors slammed behind him Erol looked back to see a doctor locking them "Please take a seat" he gestured to the metal table Erol did as asked and made his way to the metal table, "hsss" Erol hissed a little as his hands came into contact with the cold table top "Ok I am going to need you to lay down" as Erol did he noticed a nurse walk into the room and begin to bind his arms with leather straps "What the fuck! What are you doing let go!" Erol swung at the nurse only to have his arm grabbed by the doctor and slammed into the metal table "argh" a surge of pain ran through his arm "I guess were gonna have to do this the hard way" Erol's vision began to get hazy he took a quick glimpse to the side to see he had just been injected.

The next thing Erol could remember was waking to a blur of bright lights and strangely the surface below him wasn't hard and cold anymore it was actually soft and warm. When his eyes final adjust Erol notices that he was now in the infirmary and not only him but a few of the other new recruits as well 'they must be the other ones that were also drugged before the physical...wait the physical what the fuck did they even do' Erol thought as he jumped out of the bed and began to make his way towards the exit.

"Sir you shouldn't leave yet we still need to make sure your alright" a nurse jumped out in front of him blocking his way to the exit "Im fine now get out of my way!" A few more nurses tried to make him go back to bed but there was no way in hell he was staying here another minute he just wanted to get home so he could deal with the shit they already put him through today.

Erol was just about the leave when he saw it...his reflection it the glass window on the infirmary door...his now tattooed face. They had drugged him and fucking tattooed his face! And they hadn't even given any warning for this they just went fucking ahead with this marking his body without his permission at that thought something had just snapped inside of Erol. He stormed out of the room and down the hallway he was beyond furious.

Erol had decided he was going to have a few "words" with his new commander. Erol slammed down his commanders door catching as he looked up from his desk with a shocked look "What the fuck is this!" Erol yelled in such a furious tone you could hear how much he wanted to hurt someone at that moment specifically his commander.

Torn's shocked expression then faded into a more stern one as he replied "It's a requirement" and that just made Erol's blood boil "What do you mean a requirement!" this time slamming his hands down on Torn's desk. Torn just looked up into Erol's eyes "By order of Baron Praxis you must be tattooed on your face and ears...it's a requirement to become a Krimzon guard" Torn watched Erol's expression worsen even tho he didn't think it was possible "So you just go around marking peoples bodies without even telling them or even considering what they want" Ok now that pissed Torn off it's not like he wanted this "What do you think I could do huh?" Torn's voice was in a very threatening tone but Erol didn't give a shit "Well you know what a fucking heads-up might have been nice" This left Torn speechless Erol was right he could have at least given some sort of warning...but he didn't and this only made him feel worse.

'The kid in front of me only looks eighteen and his already been branded by Praxis' Torn thought as he stared at Erol's small figure. Erol just folded his arms as awkward silence seeped into the room and only more awkward with his commander staring at him "Ok I gonna leave now" Erol had to speak up cause he couldn't take a moment more of that awkwardness "huh!...oh ok then well I expect to see you tomorrow by 5:00am" Torn stated down the order "Wait that's an hour earlier then were meant to arrive...what's going on?" Erol looked back at Torn to catch a smirk "We have our first mission tomorrow straight from Baron Praxis himself".


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** I tried very hard to make this chapter longer then my last one so I hope you enjoy and please leave reviews

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

**Untold Truths**

It was 4:20am and Erol a tired as hell he had spent all night tossing and turning thinking about what the mission might be. At best he had gotten 2 hours sleep that night and it wasn't very pleasant.

When he did finally get to sleep he had endured one of the most terrifying nightmare he had ever had. Him and his squad had been sent on a mission at the outer border of the city to retrieve eco shipments but were instead ambushed by metalheads. Surrounded and outnumbered by the hideous creatures they didn't really stand a chance. Erol kept his distant from the monsters but everywhere he looked he saw his fellow recruits were getting ripped to shreds but the part of the nightmare that really tormented Erol was that a metalhead had not killed him no...but ripped half his face off and all because he chose to protect his commander from its attack.

He raised his hand over his eye and pulled away to see his now blood stained glove and he noticed that his vision began to blur due to his damaged eye. He felt his throat begin to constrict as he began to panic blood just started to pour down on his uniform. He shot his head up to call for help but everyone was dead even the commander he had just protected and now he was alone and the rest of the metalheads began to corner him to the wall and he was not only blinded in one eye but defenceless and he watched as the creatures drew closer and closer til one pounced...

And that was where the nightmare had ended and Erol had woken up screaming and covered in sweat.

It all just felt too real to just be a nightmare but that was all it was so Erol wouldn't let it eat away at him or would at least try.

What had made the nightmare a whole lot scarier was that Erol had never faced a real metalhead yet sure they had trained them how to fight them but Erol doubted that a stuffed target really compared to the real thing.

He still felt very sticky from the whole waking up sweaty so he headed for the bathroom.

Erol yawned while running his fingers through his hair looking into his bathroom mirror he looked like shit plus not to mention the tattoos on his face were hurting "Hopefully a hot shower could make me feel better" Erol mumbled to himself as he began to run the shower.

"Ahhh" his tattoos stung like a bitch when they first made contact with the hot water but soon after came relief.

Erol still couldn't believe about the whole 'Physical Examination' thing but was better off if he just let it go because if he didn't he most likely wouldn't be on the Krimzon guards for much longer and had worked too hard to get to where he is now so Erol left it at that though he wasn't so sure how much he could trust anyone in the Krimzon guards especially his higher ups.

More and more thoughts of the Krimzon guards ran through his mind as he washed the hot water hitting his body helped keep him calm but that wouldn't last for long and Erol knew so he tried to calm himself down by trying not to think about the Krimzon guards and the one thing that made his blood boil 'that no good butt ugly...commander Torn!'

Erol smashed his fist onto the shower wall just at the thought of his commander. He hadn't even known the man a full day and he already pissed Erol off.

So this only caused him confusion if he hated the man why would have he protect in his nightmare? It's not like he had to protect him...so why did he? Erol thought and thought on this subject but just couldn't find a solution so he just figured it must have been one of those in the moment reactions.

Erol quickly jumped out and began to dry himself and being very careful and dabbing around his face and ears he had been through enough pain lately and didn't need more anytime soon but he still wasn't sure what this mission was and that was coming straight from Baron Praxis didn't ease any of his anxiety and that his nightmare was lingering in the back of his mind but Erol would never admit it was still really tormenting him.

Erol walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist to check on the time and when he saw the clock he went wide eyed and gasped it was 4:45 he was going to be late if he didn't pick up the pace and just because he wasn't looking forward to the mission didn't mean he was going to be late for it especially when he thought about how much Torn would bitch at him if he did show up late plus you can't forget the punishment that would come along with it. All of it just pissed Erol of more.

Erol rushed over to the palace on his zoomer driving over the speed limit of any sane person but actually arrived with a few minutes to spare so he had no problem with it and he that he also had a nice hot coffee before leaving his apartment to help with his lack of sleep from last night Erol was beginning to cheer up but just as he thought his mood was going to change for the better he saw that he wasn't the only person who arrived a bit early. Oh no today just wouldn't go his way for once the other recruit he had gotten into a fight with a few days ago had also shown up. Oh but what a sight to see the recruit sucking up to their commander "What an ass kisser" Erol spat out in anger as he continued to watch as the recruit showered Torn with compliments.

Something about this pissed Erol off actually more than pissed him off it enraged him and he didn't even know why he felt this way but he had to do something to stop it before he sent someone to the infirmary.

Erol marched up right into the middle of their convocation "Good morning sir" Erol saluted to Torn and as he did Erol could see the other Krimzon guard glaring at him 'Oh only if looks could kill' Erol thought and couldn't hold back his smirk as he saw the man next to him get angrier and angrier.

"Good Morning" Torn returned the salute

As Torn watched the two recruits glare at each other he could feel the tension begin to grow between them and was luckily able to get them apart as the others began to arrive

"Attention!" Torn hollered out above every other noise and saw all his soldiers straight up as they began to listened to his every word.

"Before we send any of you noobs out onto the battlefield Baron Praxis wanted to make sure you were all well prepared" Torn saw a flash of red fly up and one of the recruits raised their hand "Yes what is it rookie"

"Well um sir we have already had our training why would we need any more if we know everything we need to know"

"What makes you think you know everything!" Torn saw how the new recruit began to shake as he raised his voice 'how pathetic'.

"you can never tell what is going to happen in battle so you must always have your defence up especially around metalheads so that is why Baron Praxis wants you to train with the real thing first".

As most gasped in fear and others question what was going on Erol felt his stomach drop in fear.

"What are you scared Erol?" Erol heard being whispered into his ears by the Krimzon who he had gotten into a fight with and seemed the man really liked to torment him.

"Shut your mouth ass wipe its none of your business" Erol growled as he shoved the man away.

As everyone began to calm down Torn continued "You will all take turns at going one on one with a metal head and anyone who does not pass this is out of the Krimzon guards well that's if you're not dead so follow me to the arena"

'Why is it every time we follow this man it's always to something bad' Erol thought as he marched on with the rest of the soldiers.

As they reached the arena Erol could see the fear showing on some of the recruits faces made him wonder if he was doing the same because right now he could not deny he felt a little bit scared he looked around the arena to see metal gates where terrifying roars could be heard beyond and some dark brown stains on the wall which Erol figured was blood which didn't make him feel any better.

"Ok I'll go first to show you some good ways to avoid attacks and kill a metalheads"

Torn stayed standing in the arena as the rest made their way to the sidelines. As the last recruit crossed to the sidelines into the safe zone Torn turned to face the metal gate where scraping could be heard as claws made contact with cold metal.

As the metalhead was released from its cage everyone was worried til well they saw Torn fight it didn't even take him long to kill it. Erol couldn't help but admire how the man fought...it was amazing the guy was actually rather quick on his feet which really surprised Erol. Torn really made it look easy but then when Erol watched some of the other recruits try it was hard to believe it was easy. Only a few had really passed while the rest were carried out on stretchers.

And now it was Erol's turn he had his pistol ready in hand as he watch the metal gates open and a metalhead jump out ready for battle.

It began to run at him and fuck it was fast Erol tried shooting but it kept dodging this fight really wasn't working from a distance so Erol decide to get try and corner the metal head which Erol really regretted because just as he thought it was going well the metalhead bounded of the wall and pounced straight at him. Erol saw the claws coming for his face at flashes of his nightmare appeared in his mind so Erol quickly flinched covering up his face with his arm as he turned to the side but things only got worse he felt the claws dig into his shoulder and then slamming into the ground from the force of the blow.

Erol's head shot up in fear as he heard metal scrape across the ground to see that his pistol had slid across the arena. Erol went to crawl for it only to be cut off as the metal head leaped into front of his path. He instantly changed directions and began to back away and rising to his feet and barely had time to gain his balance before the metalhead began to pounce and claw at him. While moving backwards and dodging the red trail of blood on the ground caught his eye 'Shit I'm bleeding bad'. Erol knew that if he wanted to pass this test or even survive he had to take a chance and try to get to his gun. So Erol took the only opening he could see it was a bit risky but this was his only chance so as the metalhead raised its arm to attack Erol swiftly rolled under its arm and began to make a run for his gun but he had forgotten how fast the creature was he had beaten him to his pistol and swiped it up in its jaws and crushed it shattering the gun.

Erol backed off in fear as he began to think of what might happen if one of his limbs were to get caught into those powerful jaws. Erol continued to backup until his back hit a solid surface and more flashes of his nightmare ran through his head and he was exactly where he didn't want to be cornered by a metalhead.

Erol clamped his eyes shut as he prepared for his nightmare to become real until 'BANG' the sound of a gunshot rang through the air. Erol looked up to see the corpse of a metalhead and his commander rushing over to him Erol then prepared himself to be yelled at but yet again was surprised "Are you ok?" Erol opened his eyes to see Torn with a concerned face "uh yea I'm fine" "Don't lie to my face...now let's get you to the infirmary" 'Oh that's right I had gotten cut!' Erol thought as he looked down at his arm which was now covered in blood he had actually forgotten about the injury in the last moments of the fight 'I guess fear had just made me numb'.

After a quick visit to the infirmary Erol was able to go home but had to be a bit careful on his arm. He had to get over 70 stiches in his arm but it really didn't bother him even though he had been injured he was actually happy. The thoughts of Torn's concerned face played on his mind and it made him feel happy no...it was the first time he felt as if someone cared.


End file.
